The present invention relates to medical imaging arts. In particular, it relates to the imaging, tracking, and displaying of neural fibers and fiber bundles by diffusion tensor magnetic resonance imaging (DT-MRI), and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, the invention will also find application in conjunction with tracking and graphical rendering of other types of fibrous structures, as well as with other imaging modalities.
Nerve tissue in human beings and other mammals includes neurons with elongated axonal portions arranged to form neural fibers or fiber bundles along which electrochemical signals are transmitted. In the brain, for example, functional areas defined by very high neural densities are typically linked by structurally complex neural networks of axonal fiber bundles. The axonal fiber bundles and other fibrous material are substantially surrounded by other tissue.
Diagnosis of neural diseases, planning for brain surgery, and other neurologically related clinical activities, as well as research studies on brain function, can benefit from non-invasive imaging and tracking of the axonal fibers and fiber bundles. In particular, diffusion tensor magnetic resonance imaging (DT-MRI) has been shown to provide sufficient image contrast to image axonal fiber bundles. In the DT-MRI technique, diffusion-sensitizing magnetic field gradients are applied in the excitation/imaging sequence so that the magnetic resonance images include contrast related to the diffusion of water or other fluid molecules. By applying the diffusion gradients in selected directions during the excitation/imaging sequence, diffusion weighted images are acquired from which apparent diffusion tensor coefficients are obtained for each voxel location in image space.
Fluid molecules diffuse more readily along the direction of the axonal fiber bundle as compared with directions partially or totally orthogonal to the fibers. Hence, the directionality and anisotropy of the apparent diffusion coefficients tend to correlate with the direction of the axonal fibers and fiber bundles.
The fiber structures are typically not easily discernable in conventional MRI images. Extraction of fibrous structure information from DT-MRI images is computationally intensive. Processing times to reconstructing images of fibers passing through a selected region are typically from several tens of minutes to an hour or more for clinically valuable images. If the selected region misses the fiber bundle of interest, completely or even partially, the selected region is shifted and the processing is started again. To avoid wasting valuable time, it would be beneficial for a clinician to know whether or not the selected data is capable of yielding useful diagnostic images. In cases where the data is not useful, reconstruction times are wasted.
The present invention contemplates an improved apparatus and method which overcomes the aforementioned limitations and others.